<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to ride my bicycle (bicycle) by ScarletPotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117105">I want to ride my bicycle (bicycle)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter'>ScarletPotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Kid Peter Parker, No Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony being the BEST dad ever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, peter learns to ice skate, see summary pls n thank u, the team goes ice skating, very adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and the team go ice skating. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy irondad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to ride my bicycle (bicycle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! this was inspired by two things, one) my epic fail going ice skating which if you can do that sport very well, good for you. and two) if any of y'all watch the flash (pls do) in season six, i don't remember the episode but barry, iris, and nora are going ice skating and nora's struggling and barry swoops in and helps her, it's adorable and as the very same energy of my favorite father and son couple aka irondad. so, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter did not want to be here. Not in the slightest bit. One, it was extremely cold despite him wearing a sweater, hoodie, and coat, plus a hat, scarf, and gloves, which was really saying something about the temperature. Sure they were indoors but Peter could recall several instances where this facility was a thousand times colder than walking through snow outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two, he kept on wobbling on his skates and was not skating, unlike his father who was zipping along the rink that had offered to host the Avengers exclusively for their troubles regarding Ultron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least it was just the ten year old with the Avengers and not the whole world to see his utter failure and struggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter kept a hand curled over the small ledge to keep him upright and the other one out at a weird angle to keep balance as he dragged his feet in a miserable attempt to get across the rink. Meanwhile, Natasha was gliding gracefully like a ballerina and surprisingly, Clint was very good at the ice, unlike the others on the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda was decent, she wasn’t skating into the open ice but staying within the wall’s reach. Pietro was sitting on a bench outside the rink after falling a few too many times for his liking. Thor was crashing into the walls, and Steve was confused at the whole aspect of ice being a friend than a preserving life foe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, Sam who was somewhere between Clint’s and Wanda’s skillset came behind Peter and thought it would be very funny to push Peter into the open ice to give him a hand, taking Peter by surprise as he couldn’t control his speed or angle into the middle of the rink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, come on, Sam! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought we were friends! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so telling Vision to get back at you later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least Rhodey is avenging me, okay now don’t fall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost comical, Peter was stuck in the center of the rink, his feet didn’t know what to do and he already felt himself slipping so he threw out his arms in an attempt to stop wobbling. He was just about to fall when a pair of warm strong arms caught the boy from behind and rebalanced him, “Hey I got you, I won’t let you fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony helped Peter adjust his posture, keeping him straight upright with a slight bend of the knee. Tony clasped one of Peter’s hand in his, “You’re okay, here, let me help you. You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded while tightening his hold on his dad’s like a lifeline. Nervousness knotted in the boy’s throat as he answered, “Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony started moving again, gliding across the ice slower than usual so Peter could adjust little by little. Peter swallowed thickly as the pair started to move, starting to freak out because falling definitely did not look fun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to fall I’m going to fall I can’t do this I’m going to fall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reminder that his dad was holding him consoled the panicking boy that if they did indeed fall, his dad would most definitely catch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And slowly, Tony loosened his hold on Peter’s hand as they sped past Sam, “You’re doing real good there kiddo, you’re doing it bud. Just keep yourself just like that and you’re all good Pete. C’mon, let’s push Steve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, still clinging to his dad’s hand just in case while Tony began to pick up the pace slightly and used the hand that wasn’t holding Peter’s to push the famous patriotic veteran who grumbled something about who the real child was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony only laughed as Steve crashed onto the ice and got another round of “ice butt”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony then turned to Peter, “I’m going to let go okay? We’re going to try, and I’m going to be right here with you the whole time, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t have much time to answer before Tony’s hand moved to be a few inches away reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his position as his dad had instructed, and found himself not falling, much to his surprise. Peter exclaimed with a laugh as he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>skating next to his father, “Dad, I’m doing it! Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled, “That’s my boy! Good job, kiddo. Now, who should we push next? Natasha or Clint?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smirked mischievously, “Why not both?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint snickered, “You’ll have to catch me, Stark! Natasha, on the other hand, can’t outrun all three of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked, “You got yourself a deal. Romanoff and Rogers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned as he clasped his father’s hand at first, still needing some help while Clint practically took a mad dash toward Natasha and pushed her right into Steve who caught her only to get pushed by the Starks a moment later.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter snickered as both Captain America and the Black Widow tumbled onto the ground who looked more than upset. He should’ve felt terrified that the Black Widow had just pulled out a knife, but he knew she wouldn’t kill, let alone harm a single hair on his head. Clint, however, was a very different story. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't forget to comment and leave kudos! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>